Before the Bloods
by LiLRo
Summary: What happened before the Bloods... How Ro met Angel. How they fell in love. The adventures they had before they got the chance to be a part of the Bloods.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone and thanks for reading this i hope you like it... i will try and post one or two a day but it won't be a long story so enjoy... also if anyone has an xbox360 or ps3 you can add me gamertags lxlarmyOFonelxl.**

_**Before the Bloods **_

It was a beautiful day in Canada and a gray female wolf with purple eyes named Daisy and a gray male wolf with green eyes named Scar we're in their den with their first born pup named Blade (Black male with blue eyes)

Daisy was screaming in pain because she was giving birth. Scar said," Just a little more sweety the pups almost here." Daisy pushed more and eventually a black pup with green eyes came out. Scar said," Congratulations sweety its another baby boy." Daisy grabbed him and said," i think we should name him Lil Ro." Scar," Okay i guess that's perfect for him." Blade said," So now i have a little brother?" Daisy said," Yes and don't worry we will try for another and hopefully it will be a girl so you two can have a sister." Blade smiled

**Two days later but not to far away but still in Canada**

A black male wolf with purple eyes named Spark and a white female wolf with pinkish eyes named Rose we're in their den with their pup named Jake (grey male with purple eyes)

Rose was doing the same as Daisy. Spark said," Come on sweetheart just a little more and the pup will be out." Rose pushed some more and a pure white pup with blue eyes came out and Spark said," sweety we have a beautiful girl." Rose grabbed her and said," I think she should be named Kaitlynn... but nickname her Angel." Spark said," That's perfect." Jake walked up and smiled while saying," I have a baby sister now."

**back to Ro about two weeks after birth**

Ro was already walking and Ro's parents decided it was time they paid a visit to Rose and Spark. Daisy was best friends with Rose as they grew up. Scar walked into the den where Blade and Ro where playing. Blade was bigger then Ro seeing as he was older anyway. Ro was a natural born hunter though. Blade took him to hunt squirrels a few days ago and Ro caught two on his first try. Scar said," Blade, Ro.. we are going to be going to a friends home in a little and you two are coming two so get ready." Blade said," Yes sir." Ro said," Yes dad." Blade and Ro got ready and then they left and went on their way to Rose and Spark's den.

**At Rose and Spark's den**

"Kaitlynn... what are you doing?" Rose said," Kaitlynn said," Mommm i like Angel better...but im playing with my tail." Rose said," Okay... Angel." Spark walked in and sat next to Rose and said whispering into her ear," Who do you think we should marry her to." Rose said," It's a little early for that now isn't it?" Spark said," It's never to early to make plans." Rose said," I guess but i guess i would say Rock, Jasmine and Brock's pup.. he was born about a week ago so Kaitlynns older." Spark said," Okay but are your saying that because he's the only boy around here and around her age?" Rose said," Kinda and because i haven't seen any other boys that she would like." While they we're talking Jake walked in and said," Mom.. Dad.. there are four wolves here, two adults and two pups.. one near my age and one near Kaitlynn's age and they say they know you, their names are... Daisy and Scar?" Rose smiled big and said," Go get them.. hurry." Then she turned and looked at Spark and said," You might like Scar he's a real cool guy when i hung out with Daisy they we're dating and he was a real funny guy." Spark said with a jealous voice," Don't like him." Rose said," Aww are you jealous.. beacause there is nothing to be jealous about he was just a friend nothing more nothing less." Spark smiled and said," I guess i'll give him a chance." Then they walked in and Scar said," Hey look the flower girls are reunited." then he laughed a little. Rose said laughing," Shut up Scar." Then she hugged both of them and after she said," Scar.. Daisy i would like you too meet Spark my mate, Jake our son, and Kaitlynn our daughter." Kaitlynn said," Mooommmm." Rose said," Oh my bad she likes to be called Angel." they shook hands Ro just hid behind his father. Daisy said," Well i guess i should introduce my gang... this is my mate Scar, our son Blade and our other son... wait Ro where are you?" Ro said from behind Scar's legs," Right here.." Daisy said," What you doing back there come out." Ro shook his head and pulled back. Daisy said," LiL Ro out here right now!" Ro put his head down and slowly walked out. Daisy said," Okay and this is my son Ro, he's very outgoing and funny i don't know why he's being shy.." She scanned the room and looked a Angel with a big smile on her face looking at Ro. Then she looked at Ro and saw his head slightly down and his kept looking down and up and Angel for about 2 seconds each. Daisy said," Rose can i speak to you in private for a bit and Scar and Spark can go hang out.. Jake and Blade and go hang out and Ro and Angel can hang out?" Rose said," That's not a bad idea let's do that.. Spark i'll see you in a bit." Spark nodded and him and Scar walked out talking same as Daisy and Rose. Jake and Blade decided to go play outside. Ro just sat there and Angel decided to walk over beside him and sat next to him and said," Hey my names Kaitly- Angel." Ro laughed a bit and said," my name is Ro well it's Lil Ro after my grandfather that was named Robert." Angel said," That's cool my didn't come from anyone my parents just named me Kaitlynn... dang it i mean Angel." Ro laughed again and said," Why you trying to cover up that name.. it's cute and the name Angel is just as beautiful." Angel blushed a lot which was very noticable threw her white fur. Ro thought," Wow she's so beautiful and i just made her blush that means im saying the right stuff." Angel said," Why do you have that funny look on your face?" Ro shook his head and then said," Wait what sorry i was thinking but would you like to go play tag or something?" Angel smile and said," Yea that sounds like fun." Then they walked out the den to go play tag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading and i see you wana read chapter 2 now. That means a lot so thanks and please please review and tell me how im doing im trying to do better with my writing. I would also like to send a shout out to my friend SlimB for reading my stories and telling me what i should change and what i should improve. he might also help me write a story in the future right now we stuck on playing Battlefield 3 for Playstation3. But if anyone out their addin me i got Battlefield 3 for both Ps3 and Xbox lol. Well enoguh talking enjoy the story.**

Ro and Angel ran out and started playing tag and while they we're playing tag a family of bears we're making their way through the territory. Ro was chasing Angel because he was it. Angel looking back ever now and then said," you can't catch me Ro im too fast for you." Ro said," We will see about that because i will catch one day or another." Angel started laughing and then she turned back to look a Ro and slammed into someone. She fell back and hit her head. Ro ran up and said," Angel are you okay... HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR WALKING YOU COULD HAVE HURT ANGEL!" Angel said," No im fine." rubbing her head. Ro looked at who she ran into and then saw it get up and saw it was a bear cub. his eyes widened and then he jumped infront of Angel and started growling. The bear cub just looked at him and said," You shouldn't have let her run into me and you should definantly not have growled at me...MOM!" Then a huge momma bear came out form the bushes and looked at Ro and Angel and stood up on it's hind legs. Ro got Angel up and said," RUN!" They both started running and ran into a dead end under a rock that the bear couldn't reach them. Angel screamed because the bear nipped her left leg cutting her causing her to bleed. Ro just looked at her and back at the bear thinking," What can i do?" he decided to make a stupid decision and looked back at Angel and said," Angel stay here." Angel said," What?" Then Ro took off running between the bears legs and ended up behind the bear and said," Nah Nah Na Boo Boo!" Angel screamed," What are you doing your going to get killed!" Then the bear rushed a Ro and Ro closed his eyes expecting pain. When he didn't feel it he opened his eyes to see a wolf jumped off the rock behind the bear and landed on the bear's head then swung down swinging onto it's back and stabbing both claws into the middle of it's neck and pulled in opposite directions slicing it's neck open. The bear fell imediatly dead. Ro just looked at the wolf and then their parents ran up and Scar said," What happened?" Ro said," Bear." Rose said," Where's Kaitlynn!" Ro said," Right under the rock the bear couldn't reach us and i tried to protect her but she got nipped by it's caw cutting her left leg a little bit." Rose rushed over to Angel and got her out and Angel said," Im fine mom and i said Angel.. Angel mom." Rose just laughed and said," Im glad your okay and im sorry Daisy but i don't want Angel to be around Ro if she is going to get hurt around him." Daisy said," Rose this is one time it won't happen again." Rose said," Im not taking the chance so my answer to them getting married in the future is NO." Ro said," We we're going to get married?" but nobody listened to him except Angel and Angel walked up beside him and sat next to him and said," I don't know i guess they we're going to make us." Spark said," You we're going to allow are beautiful daughter marry this mutt?" Scar said," Don't you dare call my son a mutt!" He said as he got into a defensive position. Daisy said," Scar stop... come on boys i think we should be going before things get out of hands." Blade said," yes mam" Scar said," Fine" Ro said," I don't want to go." Daisy said," Ro you get over here now because if i have to come get you, you will be in soo much trouble." Ro said," Ok.." He started to cry and looked at Angel and said," I guess this is goodbye?" Angel smiled and said hugging him," No i will see you again i promise." Ro smiled and said," Ima hold you to that." Angel said," Please do." Ro said," Bye." after Ro had walked a good while away Angel said to herself," Bye...i never knew what love felt like till i met you so thanks i will see you again this i swear." Jake was behind her not letting her know till he said," Wow lil sis i see you fell in love and your only two weeks old?" Angel was startled and said," Y-y-you wern't suppose to hear that." Jake laughed and said," Don't worry i won't say anything i actually think that you two are cute together." Angel said," Thanks.

**back to Ro**

Scar and Daisy were yelling the whole way back about Spark and Rose. Blade was just looking at everything. Ro was just thinking about Angel. They made it back to the den and their parents madethem both go to sleep.

**2 months later**

Ro was grown up to his teen years he had begun to become more muslcular and athletic. He was an alpha now along with his brother. one day Ro, Blade, and Spike (another alpha of the pack) where hunting for the food Ro said," Spike you right, Blade left, i get middle on my mark?" Both of them nodded and then they got ready and Ro said," MARK!" they all jumped on different caribou taking them down. Ro said," Great job guys." Then Ro saw a shine from the bushes far away and Ro screamed," HUNTER RUN!" all three of them scattered and Blade and Spike got away but Ro got shot in the butt with a sleep dart and pasted out almost immediatly.

Ro woke up in a crate that was open on the ground and he took off running out of the box never stopped running till he reached a river. Then he took a drink and saw a black wolf with purple eyes reflection in the water and he jumped back and got into a defensive position. The wolf said," WOWW calm down i just wana know why you in our territory?" Ro said," Hunters brought me here." The wolf said," Ah well welcome to the grand daddy territory." Ro said," So what's it called?" The wolf said," I don't know we just call it Grand Daddy." He said laughing. then he finished by saying," Oh by the way my name is Scout i'll bring you to the pack." Ro said," Okay thank you and my names," Lil Ro well Ro for short." Scout said," Interesting name... well let's go." Then they started walking towards the pack dens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed my last two chapters send me some feed back if you did or didn't and i hope you like this chapter too. well enjoy the story and please review it. also i might not put a chapter a day may forget or be to busy because it's the end of the 1st semester at school and im a junior so it's getting difficult i gotta maintain my grades.**

Scout and Ro walked up to an area that looked deserted and Ro looked around and said," You sure we in the right place?" Scout said," Yea... ARMY!" After he yelled that a group of 5 wolves came out of dens. One that was built like a tank, pure white, silver eyes, and had a scar through his left eye said," Yes Scout?" Scout said," Army i found another wolf that was relocated." Army looked at Ro and said," Okay... welcome new comer what is your name?" Ro said," My name is Lil Ro but everyone else called me just Ro." Army nodded and said," Okay Ro you are now a member of the Grand Daddy pack." Ro said," Okay but may i ask where are we?" Army said," Oh im sorry we are in Louisiana." Ro's jaw dropped and he said," That's really far from where i am." Army said," Well where are you from?" Ro said," Canada." Army said," Well if your going to try and get back then good luck." then he laughed and said," Now everyone just introduce yourselves to him and do whatever." Star walked up to Ro and said," Hi my name is Star." Ro looked at this golden, blue eyed wolf and said," Hey my names Ro." Star laughed and said," I heard you say that earlier." Ro said," oh sorry i forgot." Star said," That's fine it hap-" she was cut off by this black, red eyed, muscular wolf saying," Why are you talking to my little sister?" Ro said," She came over here and started talking to me so back off." The wolf said," You better watch your tone you little mutt." Ro said," What did you call me?" The wolf said," I called you a mutt!" Star said," Fang stop... now go home and leave us alone." Fang said," Fine." then he walked away. Ro said," What a buttwhipe." Star said," Pay no need to him he treats me like a baby." Then this smaller wolf that was greyish-blue and had blue eyes walked up and said," Hi my name is Bubbles!" Ro said," Hi my name is Ro." Bubbles said," Im Army's little brother." Ro said," Really that's cool." Bubbles said," It looks like you and Star are hitting it off, you two like each other?" Star said," Bubbles you don't ask people that it's okward." Ro just laughed and said," Nah it's fine he's funny." then this red muscular wolf with red eyes walked up and pushed Ro to the side and said," Move you punk." Ro got into his face and said," What is wrong with you wolves your all stupid because your messing with the wrong wolf!" The wolf said," Well nobody messes with Slash!" Ro said," I don't care who you are if you don't leave me alone i will kill you!" Slash said," Is that a threat!" Ro said," It wasn't me trying to be friends!" Then Army walked up and said," That's enough Slash go home... Ro come with me." Slash snapped his jaws a Ro and walked away. Ro followed Army.

**Back to Angel**

the day Ro disapearred she decided she was going to go see Ro because her parents left for the day. She looked at Jake and said," Im going to go see Ro okay if mom and dad come home back me up please." Jake said," Okay just be careful sis." Angel nodded and ran out towards Ro's parents den. When she reached the den the heard crying inside the den and she peaked her head in and saw Daisy crying into Scar fur while Scar had tears coming out of his eyes but not whinning then she looked over at Blade who hanging his head low. She decided to walk inside. She walked inside and said," Hello?" everyone looked at her and Daisy said," Is that little Kaitlynn?" Angel nodded and said," Yea it is me i came to see if Ro was here." Right after she said that Daisy busted into tears and then Blade walked up to Angel and said," Can you step outside with me real quick?" Angel nodded and followed. When they we're outside Blade looked at her and said," Im sorry Angel but Ro was either killed or captured by hunters... because when we were hunting Ro saw a hunter and told us to run and we ran and we could never find him... we went back to where we were and we couldn't find him, not even a scent... im sorry, i know you loved him." Angel was starting to cry and said," No.. no.. that's impossible, no." Blade said," Im sorry." Angel took off running back to her home. Blade just went back inside.

**Angel POV**

i just started running home not believe anything that was told to me. I thought to myself," How could he be gone, he wouldn't leave me here alone, well i mean he has seen me in so long but still he loved me too." Something moved in the bushes and i stopped dead in my track and looked at the bush and then a barrel popped out and i tried to run but i was too late i was shot by this red dart right in my side. I tried to run but my legs felt weak and i just collapsed onto the ground and my eyes started to close and i kept trying to fight but eventually they shut and i was out in a black endless world.

I woke up inside a black box inside of a truck. I was worrying about everything. I was thinking to myself," Where am i, where am i going, am i ever going to see Ro again, is he where i am going?" All these questions raced through my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading this far it means a whole lot. please review my story and tell me how im doing. I have been busy but still trying to post one a day. im sorry if its too short or too long but the story probably won't be over 10 chapters but if it does that means i actually had a lot of ideas i could use and i would like to thank SlimB for that he is a real big help, THANKS BRO! Also i want to give a shout out to Datguy N Disguy for reviewing my story.. your the first one so thanks that means so much to me. well enough of this enjoy the story.**

**Angel's POV**

i woke up inside the box but it was open and i rushed out and kept running and i looked back to see if someone or something was follow me and then i ran into something. Someone said," HEy watch where your going." i said," Im sorry." Then i looked at this black muscular wolf with green eyes.

**Nobody's POV**

Angel said," im sorry i was just running and im sorry i ran into you." The wolf said," Oh it's no problem.. you new here?" Angel said," Yea." The wolf said," Hunter?" Angel nodded and then the wolf said," Well welcome to Grand Daddy pack in Louisiana.. my name is Lil Ro just call me Ro for short... what's your name?" Angel just stood there in shock and mumbled out," Ro...?" Ro said," Yea?" Angel screamed in joy and hugged him saying," IT'S ME KAITLYNN... WELL ANGEL!" Ro's eyes widened then he returned the hug and said," Angel.. Oh my gosh i missed you so much." Then they released the hug and Ro continued," You look... you look amazing." Angel blushed and said," and i see you got very muscular and fit... and i must say very handsome." Ro smiled and said," Well i have been doing a lot of alpha duties for the pack." Angel said," Well could i meet the pack?" Ro said," Of course come on i want you to meet them... well most of them really." Angel said," What do you mean most?" Ro said," Well i made some enemies while i was here." Angel laughed and said," Really who could hate you.. your the funniest, funnest, coolest... cutiest wolf i've ever met." Ro said," Really well you would have to be the most funniest, funnest, smartest, cutiest, best wolf i've ever met." Angel blushed noticably and tried to hide it. Ro said," It's cute don't hide that i like it, it shows me im doing something right." Angel smiled and said," You have never did anything wrong in my world." Ro said," Same here for you... well we are here." Angel said," Really i don't see anyone?" Ro said," ARMY!" Then Army stepped out of the dens along with the other wolves and Army said," Yes Ro what do you have to report?" Ro said," We have a new comer brought here by hunters." Army said," Okay... name?" Angel said," My name is Ka- Angel." Ro said," Her name is Kaitlynn but she perfers to be called Angel." Army said," OKay.. Angel welcome to Grand Daddy pack." Then he turned around and walked back into his den. Angel looked at Ro and said," Why did you tell him my real name?" Ro said," Because it's a beautiful name why do you hide it?" Angel said," Because my parents gave me this nickname when i was born and i perfer it over my real name." Ro said," That makes sense but i love your name and i won't let you leave it behind." Then Star, Bubbles, and Scout walked up and Bubbles said," Hi my names Bubbles." Star said," Hey Ro." in a sexy tone, which made Angel give her a angry face and Scout saw this and stepped in the way and said," Hi my name is Scout." Angel shook both Bubbles and Scout's paws and then looked back at Star who was obviously flirting with Ro and Angel said," And your name is?" Star looked at her and said," Oh my name is Star and i hope one day to be the mate of Lil Ro." Angel looked at Ro with a what the heck face and Ro just silently laughed and nodded no. Angel looked back at Star and said," No girl i don't think so.. he's mine." Star said," what are you talking about your the new girl he don't know you." Ro said," Actuallt Star i've known her my whole life... she was my best friend since i grew up and we have been in love ever since." Star's jaw dropped and she said," Really so there will never be a us?" Ro said," Star im sorry but no there was never going to be.. i didn't have feelings for you and i still don't." Star started to cry and Ro said," Star don't cry im sorry that's just how i feel." Star said," I understand." Scout said," Umm Ro you have company." Ro looked over and saw Slash and Fang walking over to them. Slash saw Angel and said," Well.. well.. well hey sweet thing what's your name?" Angel said," My name is Angel." Slash said," Beautiful name and you look like one too." Angel said," Thanks... i guess." Fang walked over to Ro and saw Star crying and said," Ro what did you do to my sister!" Ro said," I didn't do anything!" Slash walked past Angel and said," Ro watch how you talk to us." Star said," Stop guys he didn't do anything." Fang said," I don't care anymore i have had enough of this punk." Slash said," Same here." Bubbles ran away to get Army. Scout jumped in between Fang and Ro and said," Comon guys don't fight. Fang slashed Scout across the face knocking him down and saying," Get out of my way punk." Ro jumped at Fang after he saw him attack Scout. Ro pinned Fang to the ground and went to slash but Slash tackled Ro off of Fang and slamming him into a tree. Slash stabbed Ro side and said," I told you to watch yourself!" Fang got up and kicked Ro in the face. Star jumped on Slashed back and bite down on his back. Slash released Ro and threw Star off of him. Fang went to stab Ro in the face with his claw but was stopped by Army tackling him into the same tree and grabbed him with his jaws and threw him across the field and jumped kicked Slash away from Star and said," That is enough we shouldn't hurt our own kind!" He continued," Bubbles your the medic get Scout and Ro to your den and treat them immediatly. Bubbles nodded and Angel helped carry them to his den.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for such a long delay been sooooooo busy but im guna start writing again so tell me how I do.**

**In Bubbles den**

Ro slowly opened his eyes and saw Scout was up and talking to Bubbles. He looked around and saw Angel laying down outside the den at the edge looking over the valley that Bubbles den had the view of. Ro got up but was still in pain from his side because of the slashes and claw marks. Bubbles saw him getting up and said," Hey Ro you shouldn't be getting up your wounds might open up again.. your lucky you survived all that beating." Ro said," Im just going get some fresh air, i'll be fine." Bubbles said," Okay just don't wander too further." Scout said," Ro wait a second." Ro turned around and said," Yea Scout?" Scout said," That girl... Angel is she your mate or?" Ro said," Well she's not my mate yet... but she is one of my best friends and i would want her parents blessings to be able to be her mate." Scout said," Well she's perfect for you.. you have been out for two days and she hasn't left the den but for a moment and that was for some air and to gain her thoughts she said." Ro said," I know she really does like me and i feel the same way maybe just more... well i'll talk to you in a minute let me go say hi to her so she knows im alive." Scout nodded and Ro turned back and wobbeled out of the den up to Angel and heard he mumbling," I want him back already... why can't he just wake up... i hope he's alright i can't live without him, he's my whole world." Ro said," Wow Angel i didn't know you felt like that." Angel shot up and turned around immidetly with widened eyes and saw Ro and a huge smile grew across her face and she rushed into him and hugged him saying," Oh my gosh Ro your okay i missed you so much!" Ro said," I missed you too, and nothing will take me away from you, plus i heard what you were saying and i loved it.. i feel the same way." Angel blushed so much her face was turning solid red. Ro said," Angel do you want to go back to the northern pack and get back to your parents?" Angel said," well yea but that's so far away." Ro said," No not really but yes it will take a while but Army said he would escort us back because Bubbles and himself were a part of the southern pack before he was captured and that's my pack, plus Scout and Star wana come with us too." Angel said," But i don't like that Star girl she wants to steal you away." Ro said," She's never going to get me... because your the best security system in the world." Angel just laughed and said," I guess so well then yea when do we leave?" Ro said," I would have to ask him.. let's go back in the den it's starting to get dizzy and i don't wana fall plus i don't remember there being three of you." Angel looked into Ro's eyes and saw them slowly closing and him starting to wobble. Angel said," Okay... Scout help!" Scout ran out and saw Ro about to fall and before he did Scout got beside Ro and helped him walk as Angel was on the opposite side helping as well. They brought him inside and let him lay down and Ro looked up and said," Thanks." Angel said," I'm not going to let you get hurt." Scout said," Just repaying you for sticking up for me." Ro said," oh that was nothing.. they deserve what they got and much more to come... Bubbles can you get Army i wana talk to him?" Bubbles said," Of course one sec." Then Bubbles stepped outside and howled calling Army over and then turned around and walked back inside. About 5 minutes later Army walked in and said," you called me?" Bubbles said," yea Ro needed you." Army said looking at Ro," Yes?" Ro said," I was wondering when we can head out for Northern and Southern packs?" Army said," We can leave tomorrow when you have more strength." Ro said," Okay then that sounds good." Army looked at Angel and then back at Ro and said," Ro you are one lucky wolf you got this fine thing to be by your side which will give you a lot of attention." Ro looked at Angel and said," I know she is fine isn't she?" Angel started to blush and saying," Oooo stop it im not that pretty." Ro said," Well actually your right... your even more then that." Angel blushed even more. Army said," You two look perfect together." Bubbles said," Yea they do and she's so beautiful." Scout said," I would have to agree with both of those statements plus Ro looks like he could protect a whole pack from anything." Ro laughed and said," Im not that strong." Angel said," And i'm not that beautiful." Ro said," Yes you are." Angel said," Fine whatever can we get some sleep im really tired?" Army said," That sounds good you need your rest for the trip tomorrow.. goodnight." Then Army left the den and Scout said as he left as well," Night." Bubbles said," Ima go into the corner so goodnight you two." Angel said," Night." Ro said," Night.. Angel they said it would be cold tonight so you should come lay currled up with me and sleep." Angel said," I was going to do that anyway." Then Angel and Ro curled up together and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys and Girls and thanks for reading! Im really glad you are still reading my story. Well i won't talk as much ima jump right into the story well heres chapter 6!**

**The next morning**

Ro woke up to see Angel cured up beside him and said," Angel it's time to get up." Angel said," Nooo five more minutes." Ro said," No now sleepyhead." Angel said yawning," Ffffiiinnnee." Angel got up and so did Ro and then Angel said," Looks like your feeling better?" Ro said," Yea i can move and run now." Bubbles was already up and said," About time you two got up let's go Army is waiting on us by the river." Ro said," Okay let's go." Then the three made their way to the river and saw Army sitting there with Star and Scout waiting on them. Army turned and saw them and said," About time let's get going." They starting walking towards the rail road tracks. While they were still walking Star looked at Army and said," Army have you ever thought about ever having a mate?" Army said," Yea i have but i can't find the right one." Star said," Oh well you havn't hung out with any females to find out though." Army said," Well that's because i don't really know any but you." Star said," Then maybe if we hung out you might know how to talk to a girl." Army said," So are you saying i don't know how to talk to a girl?" Star said," No well um im going to be over here." she said as she walked over to the side away from Army. Angel walked up to Army and said," It looks like she likes you and i mean i wouldn't see why not... if you saw how big you were then you would like yourself... i mean your the most muscular wolf i've ever seen." Army said," thanks and i don't know she's really cute and all but she's so weak but she is fast and athletic i know i hunted with her in our pack but she doesn't remember me." Angel said," It sounds like you like her and you have to remember she's a girl... we are naturally weak but some of us are strong still and some of us could beat you and that's a bet i would take for her." Army said," What are you saying?" Angel said," Star come here" when she came over Angle finished," I bet Star could beat you in a race from here to the end of the path." Army said laughing," I would definantly win this." Star said," I'll race." Army said," Good luck, you'll need it." Star said," I don't need luck because i now i'm going to win." Ro said," Okay ready... set... GO!" and the two took off running down the path. Army was in the lead by far and then out of nowhere Star hit a boost and took off running at full speed speeding by Army leaving him in dust literally. After the dust cloud disapeared Army was just standing there and Star walked up and said," I win.." laughing and brushed her tail against the bottom of his jaw. Army said," I... i... i lost?" Ro said," It's okay she's really fast." Bubbles was just laughing rolling on his back and managed to say," Y-Y-you go-got be-beat b-by a gir-girl-girl!" Army just walked over to him and kick him and said," Shut up!" Scout said," It's okay." Angel walked up and said," I told you she would win." Star said," Yea im just too fast for you." While laughing. Ro walked up beside Army and said," Don't worry, Angel can beat me in a lot of stuff too.. your just underestimating the girls." Army said," Well I didn't think she was faster then me." Ro said," Well now you do." They continued to walking.

About a couple hours of walking Star said," My paws are killing me, how much further do we have to go till we get there?" Army said," We are almost to the Canadian Express." Angel said," Canadian Express?" Army said," Yes Canadian Express, it is a train that will bring us all the way to Canada." Ro said," Oh that sounds splendid." They kept walking till they reached train tracks. Army said," Okay once the train is coming by run and jump in the cargo parts." Everyone knodded. Once the train was in sight everyone ran and jumped in the same cargo cart. They road all the way to Canada.

About a week later the reached Canada. Ro and Angel we're looking outside the train at the area and Angel said," Hey we're home!" Ro said," Yea we are, you ready to go see your family?" Angel said," Of course but I wana go see yours with you and you come see mine with me." Ro said," Of course we can do that." Ro looked at everyone else and said," HEY GET UP WE'RE HERE!" Everyone shot up and they exited the train. Ro and Angel went to Ro's parent's den. When Ro peaked in he saw his mom and brother.. then he stepped in with Angel and said," Mom, Blade… im back." Both Daisy and Blade looked at the entrance and noticed it was Ro and they rushed to hug him... Daisy said," My baby don't ever scare me like that again!" Blade said," Where did you go?" Ro said," Of course mom and bro I got captured and relocated to Louisiana.. but im back now with the help of Angel and a few others." Daisy said," Oh my thank you for getting him back Angel, I love you so much." Angel just said," Oh it was nothing couldn't let Ro be out there without a friend." Ro smiled and said," Thanks." Angel said," Your welcome." And smiled too. Angel then said," Oh can we go see my parents now?" Ro nodded and the rushed off to see her parents but while on the way there they talked. Ro said," Wow they were so happy to see me, but I didn't see dad." Angel said," He might not have been there." Ro said," No something didn't seem right." As they approached the den Angel went in first and saw everyone Rose, Spark, and Jake.. and said," Hey guys im back!" Everyone rushed to hug her too and while Spark was hugging her he noticed Ro standing outside the den and said," What is that mutt doing here?" Angel said," Don't call him a mutt! He helped me get home he was relocated to the same place." Ro said," ill leave if you want me to sir." Rose said," Nonsense come here boy you helped my little Kaitlynn get home." Angel said," mmoooommm." Rose said," Oh hush dear its your name." Angel said," Fine." Jake said," Ro perfect timing, they choose the new alphas today and your name was mentioned." Ro said," Really? That's an honor." Jake said," Yes it is, but you wont be able to hang out with the omegas anymore." Then Jake glaced at Angel. Ro said," Oh no then I don't want it, id rather hang out with Angel then be an Alpha." Angel said," No Ro I know you want to be an Alpha and you've worked hard for it.. go be an Alpha." Ro said," but I don't want to leave you.. I just got to see you again." Angel said," Sleep on it please." Ro said," Okay then."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay then welcome back to my story for starters =) hope your enjoying it cuz I surly am enjoying writing it. Well lets start with the story**

**Ro's POV**

"Why Would I become an alpha.. I mean I want to, ive been going after that since I was a pup but if I become an alpha I wont be able to be around Angel as much."

**Nobody's POV**

Angel started to go over to Ro's den because it was morning as she wanted to hear want he decided on being an alpha or not. When she reached the den she walked in and saw Ro still sleeping.

Angel mumbled to herself and said," oh hes still sleeping so I guess ill go."

Ro wasn't sleeping so he said," No im awake come in."

Angel smiled and walked in and sat by him and said," So did you make your mind up?"

Ro said," Yes I did, I choose not to be but my parents are going to make me so im going to have to become an alpha.. but it means im not guna see you as much."

Angel said," Yes you will ill make sure of it."

Ro said," Okay then.. ill hold you to that."

Angel said," Please do."

Then she left and Ro went to become an alpha on Angels way home Rose walked up to Angel and said," Dear you will be getting married in two days to an omega wolf named Pose hes very nice and you will like him."

Angel said," No mom I don't wana marry him!"

Rose said," You have no choice here no other men will marry you."

Angel said in a very sad voice," Fine." And then ran home crying.

Once Ro got to the alpha training grounds he met two wolves one named Slim and one named Drizzy. Jake ran up to Ro and said," Ro did you know Angel is getting married she just found out like 10 minutes ago."

Ro said," No… she cant be, I was suppose to- ahh nevermind it wouldn't have happened anyway so who am I kidding."

Jake said," No Ro she loves you and wants to be with you not this Pose guy.. but the wedding is in two days you need to come."

Ro said," I will be there."

Two days later the wedding started and the wedding instructer started… "Do you Pose take the lovely Angel in sickness and in health to love and care for till death do you part?"

Pose said," I do."

"And do you Angel take Pose?"

Angel said," I-I I cant im in love with an—an alpha ."

Everyone stood there in shook and looked at her like she was stupid. Then the intructer said," Mam the is impossible an alpha and an omega cannot mate."

Ro said," Well even if we want to be together and nobody can stop us."

Angel said smiling," Ro.. how did you know I was talking about you?"

Ro said," Never knew till the other day but I love you and I want to be your mate not this stupid Pose wolf."

Pose said," Heyy!"

Ro said," Oh shut up you don't deserve her!"

Angel said," Theres only one wolf I want to be with and that is you Ro….. I love you."

Ro said," I love you too."

They started to lean in to rub noses.

Before they could rub noses the pack leader ran over and said," I need all alpha wolfs to the meeting area RIGHT NOW!" every alpha did as they were told even Ro. Once they reached the meeting area the leader said," Northern Pack we are on the brink of war with the Southern Pack and all you alphas are going to war, say god bye to your loved ones, this will be the last night you see them for months maybe. You have one night here before we go for war! And I cant promise that any of you will make it back."

Ro was in shock cuz Angel and himself just admitted they loved each other and now theres war. Ro thought to himself,' How am I suppose to tell Angel im going to war, itll devastate her and cause her to cry till I get back…I guess I have to tell her.' Ro left the meeting area and went to Angel's den. When he reached it he looked inside and saw Angel siting there talking to her parents. So Ro decided to walk in and announce his presences. Ro walked in and said," Angel can I speak to you for a moment?" Before Angel could reply Spark (her father) said," No, you will not marry my daughter I forbid to let that mutt from years ago marry my daughter.. ever!"

Ro said," Sir I just want to talk to her right now." And before Spark could talk Rose said," yes dear you can speak to her.. Spark, sweety stop being so mean."

Angel walked outside with a big smile and said," You wanted to talk?"

Ro said," yes.. since im an alpha of the pack I have to.. I have to, how do I put this.. I have to leave to go to war."

**Sorry i know i said itd be longer but i thought itd be better to leave it off with a cliffhanger on what do you think she'll say.. sorry i promise i will make the next chapter loonngg.**

-Lil Ro out peace


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I left it at a cliffhanger last chapter so lets pick that up sorry it seemed so much longer wen I wrote it but then I saw how many words it was and was like… wow. But anyway I will make the story long anyhow and make it go into the Bloods pack to make it follow story line.. well lets get into the story.**

Angel said," Wait.. what did you just say?"

Ro said," Im being sent to war for maybe months."

Angel started to tear up and Ro saw it and grabbed her in a hug and said," Angel don't cry please I will return but I wanted to know if you would like to spend this last night with me before I get departed to war." Angel nodded because of the tears she couldn't speak. Angel then went inside her den and said," Ro.. Ill see you tonight, bye."

Ro said," okay ill see you tonight bye…(whisper).. love you.)"

Angel went to Ro's den that night..and since he was an alpha now he had his own den. Ro saw Angel walking in and said," Angel!.. you actually came."

Angel said," Of course id come… I have one night with you and I don't wana lose that time."

Ro said," Well come here its really cold out there so I guess we could… cuddle to keep you warm?"

Angel said with the biggest smile," Id love that." Then she walked over to him and they laid there cuddled up together. They both stared into each others eyes and before they knew it, their noses were touching. Angel pulled away quick blushing bright red like a shiny red apple. Ro just laughed and said," Why did you pull away?"

Angel said," Because your about to go to war and I don't want that running through your head and it mess up your concentration and you get or worse."

Ro said," Woow your getting a little ahead of yourself don't you think?... that wont happen, now come on I love you and you love me.. if we cant marry atleast we can still be together."

Angel said," I guess your right." Then they continued to rub noses and things from there got a little bit more intense if you know what I mean… So we will fast forward through that.

When morning came Ro woke up before Angel and saw her cuddled up against him. Ro thought to himself,' I cant believe her.. this wolf loves me.' Angel started to wake up and saw Ro looking outside the den but hasn't go up or away from her while she thought,' wow most guys would have left or be away from a girl right now.' Ro looked down an saw her awake and said," Oh goodmorning sleepyhead."

Angel giggled and said," It is a good morning isn't it?"

Ro said," It is now that im with you in the morning." This made Angel blush and lick Ro's cheek.

Ro said smiling," what was that for?"

Angel said," Because theres no better wolf in this whole world id rather be with then you." This made Ro smile very big and rub noses with her. But Ro thought about something and then said," But Angel.. pack law wont let us be together."

Angel realized he was right and started to tear up and said," Well we need to change that.. I cant live a life without you."

Ro said," I know I cant live without you either." Then he hugged her and whispered shhh in her ear to try to calm her down because she was crying extremely bad.

Angel said," But you have to come back either way.. you cant leave me here alone.. you have to come back from that war with the southern pack.. you hear me?"

Ro nodded and said," Of course I will come back , I promise you that and I have to hold me to that."

Angel said," Of course I will… I love you."

Ro licked her cheek and said," I love you more." while smiling.

Angel jus smiled and quietly laughed.

Then the pack leader howled and Ro shot up ears perked up and looked at Angel and said," its time for me to leave.. you wana see me off?"

Angel said," I wouldn't miss it."

Then the two walked to the meeting grounds and saw all alphas gathered. A big wolf named Guard (Take notice to the name) walked up and looked at Angel and said," You must leave you cant go to the war line up." Ro stepped infront of her and said," No shes not going, just seeing me off is all." Guard looked at Ro and said," Fine, but ill be watching." Ro and Angel stepped away from him and Angel mumbled to Ro saying," Wow… so rude." Ro just laughed and nodded.

Ro saw Blade, Slim, and Drizzy and walked over to them with Angel. When Ro walked up Slim looked at him and whistled and said," Look boys, Ros' got himself a looker." And smiled. Drizzy laughed. Ro said," Oh I do but shes more then that, shes the world I live to protect, the beat of my heart, the reason I will live. Angel blushed and smiled very big and said," Awwww your soo sweet, I don't deserve you."

Ro said," No your right you deserve the world and everything in it."

Angel said," No stop your all I need in life." And they rubbed noses. Then Slim said," Dude… Ros getting sappy on us now."

Ro said," Well you would too if you found someone as wonderful as Angel." Angel again blushed.

Blade said," Ro Angels an omega and you're an alpha.. this is forbidden, against the rules."

Ro said," Nobody will now, are you going to tell (looking at Blade) you(Slim), you(Drizzy)?"

Everyone said," No."

Ro said," Okay then.. but when we get back from this I don't care the concequence we will be allowed to be together."

Blade said," But her parents hate you already that you destroyed her marriage."

Ro said," HEY it was already destroyed.. they wouldn't be good for each other and you know it!"

Angel said," Yea your right."

The pack leader said," ALPHAS WE MOVE NOW! GO…GO…GO!

Everyone took off and Ro looked at Angel and said," I will return.. I love you."

Angel said," I love you too." They rubbed noses and Ro took off.

Angel mumbled to herself," ill be here when you come back I promise.. I love you with all my heart."

While Ro was in war, Angel took the chance to make friends of omega wolves. She adventured around and met 3 wolves all girls… named Shock, Savage, and Sparkle and one guy Savages brother Carnage. Carnage never hung out with them because he was an alpha and at war. The month there pasted quickly but during the war it felt like forever.

During the war.

Squad 41 Ro, Blade, Slim, Carnage, Drizzy, and Army were that squad.. no members lost. Northern and Southern packs deaths grew rapidly. Dead and wounded everywhere on the battlefield. Commander Jackson (Pack leader) Told Squad 41 and 42 to advance forward to the Southern Pack territory. The squads did as told and advanced to the pack territory. The southern pack leader was in his den when the squads attacked the territory and made it to the leaders den. Once to the den the body guards attacked the squads. Squad 42 got quickly destroyed by the territory guards and the bodyguards. Squad 41 attacked and still lost no members Ro said," I will take the leader." Everyone nodded and held the reinforcements from helping the leader. The leader stood up and looked at Ro and said," This is where you will die.. do you have any regrets?"

Ro said," Just one.. that you arnt dead yet." Then Ro leaped at the leader and the leader dodged the attack and stabbed his claw into the side of Ro. Ro got up and shook it off and leaped against this time hitting the leader and clawing his entire face. But at the same time cut Ro the same way.. across the face. The Ro quickly turned and charged the leader and cut his throat open while the leader stabbed his claw into the same spot he did at first stabbing further in. Ro stepped away from the now dead leader and stubbled and fell to the ground losing blood fast everywhere. Every squad member was scared and ran to his aid but it was too late.. there was no pulse and no movement no heart beat, Ro was dead and the war was over. The squad told the leader about the situation and the leader understood and they returned home after a month of fighting. After they returned home and saw wives and children, family members waiting on loved ones to return.. many didn't see their loved ones and Angel was waiting to see Ro.. Slim, Drizzy and Blade approached Angel with sad looks on their faces and Angel was looking everywhere for Ro till she realized he wasn't there and looked at the others and saw there faces and started to cry. Blade grabbed her and held her and said," Im sorry but he gave his life to win the war and protect you and everyone here."

Angel said," I DON'T CARE I WANT HIM BACK!"

Daisy knew what had happen and knew Angel loved him and walked over to them and said," Sweety.. he loved you too and he would give anything to be back but only the gods could grant that and they haven't talked to a wolf in over 2,000 years to the Fallen pack."

Slim said," The Fallen Pack? Who is that?"

Daisy said," Well a long time ago a pack was formed like the Blood pack for us.. and it consisted of the top notch alphas around the world to dominate the packs and keep order, like the League of Nation the humans had at the end of WWI. It was to keep peace but had concequences for the actions to violate it, but one day a pack violated it but It was planned out the Fallen attacked the pack and the leader went with the attack.. The leaders most trusted associate, killed him, stabbed in the back and this associate took control of the pack and sent the Fallen on a mission for suicide which happened perfectly.. once that happened he left the pack to die by the army that the pack was sent after and formed the Blood Pack and was blood rivals with the Fallen Pack.. the Fallen and Bloods went to war and the Bloods won with barely any losses as for the Fallen, they lost more then 95% of their troops and literaly became.. Fallen, and they disappeared for years without a trace.. sometimes a Fallen will appear for certain things and certain people trying to build its army again and only Fallen can speak to the gods and get granted wishes and never die or they can be reborn.. This is what the story is said to be and what most believe."

Slim said," Wow.. interesting."

Angel said," But what does that have to do with Ro."

Daisy said," The Fallen visited me and Scar a long time ago and saw great potential in Ro and wanted him as a Fallen… that wolf that saved you and him from that bear years ago… he was Fallen."

**Very interesting huh? The Fallen talk to the gods and be reborn.. does this mean Ro will be reborn or be dead forever? Well you will just have to see tomorrow dontcha? As I promised longer lol…. Well as always please R&R **

**Lil Ro out Peace**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well that was a shocker but I hope you liked it. Lets see. I don't like how nobody ever reviews my stories… it makes me think they suck.. but thanks Uncle Sam I was hoping someone would enjoy it lol well lets continue.**

Angel said," So he can be reborn?"

Daisy said," I don't know that but it's a possibility."

Angel said," Well I hope it happens.. I cant live without him."

Daisy said," that's how you feel.. he was my baby boy.. how do think that makes me feel?"

Angel said," I know so why arnt you crying?"

Daisy said," Because… I know he loved me and died protection all of here and he would want me to cheer up and stand tall because it wouldn't turn out better if he didn't give his life."

Angel realized what she was saying and stopped crying and said," Well I think ima go sleep I don't feel so good."

Then she walked away to her home and everyone left and the days pasted… Angels parents arranged her to marry Pose again and this time without Ro there shouldn't be an interruption.

Ro woke up in a pitch black area no stars, no light, no nothing.. Ro said," Where am i?" and a mysterious voice said," Your dead."

Ro said," No I cant be.. I promised Ange—"

The voice said," I know you promised Angel you would return and I will grant this wish to you if you complete the task at hand."

Ro said," Whats the task I will complete it?"

The voice said," You will reunited the Fallen and Blood Packs because they are at war because of your ancestors."

Ro said," Fallen? Ancestors?"  
>The voice said," Yes the Fallen are a pack that was formed like the Blood pack for you.. and it consisted of the top notch alphas around the world to dominate the packs and keep order, like the League of Nation the humans had at the end of WWI. It was to keep peace but had concequences for the actions to violate it, but one day a pack violated it to be exact it was the shadow pack.. you will meet them in due time but It was planned out the Fallen attacked the pack and the leader went with the attack.. The leaders most trusted associate, killed him, stabbed in the back and this associate took control of the pack and sent the Fallen on a mission for suicide which happened perfectly.. once that happened he left the pack to die by the army that the pack was sent after and formed the Blood Pack and was blood rivals with the Fallen Pack.. the Fallen and Bloods went to war and the Bloods won with barely any losses as for the Fallen, they lost more then 95% of their troops and literaly became.. Fallen, and they disappeared for years without a trace.. sometimes a Fallen will appear for certain things and certain people trying to build its army again and only Fallen can speak to the gods and get granted wishes and never die or they can be reborn.. the leader of the Fallen was your ancestor named Sizor twin brother of his associate named Cizor.. you are related to both so this makes you part Blood part Fallen.. the ultimate wolf warrior and leader."<p>

Ro said," Okay but how do I find these wolves to talk them into being friends again? Its not like theres a 2000 year old wolf just sitting around somewhere."

The voice said," There are descendants of the Fallen still in play.. like the one that saved you from the bear when you were a pup."

Ro said," That was a Fallen? I thought it was Blood."

The voice said," No sorry to disappoint you but it was Fallen and you were selected to fill this destiny do not prove the Gods wrong."

Ro shocked said," Gods!"

The voice said," Yes I am the God of Life and Death.. aka GoLD if you have heard of that."

Ro said," yes I have my father talked about it… but anyway how am I suppose to reunited them?"

GoLD said," You will know when the time comes now be reborn my descendant and fulfill the prophecy."

Ro said," Yes… wait… descendant!"

Before the God could answer Ro woke up where he had died. Then he got up and ran as fast as he could to his pack territory. At this time Angel and Pose were getting married. Ro was almost there he reached the top of the hill that oversaw the territory and saw them marrying. At this point they both said I do and were about to rub noses to make it official. Ro ran as fast as his legs could carry him. When he made it to them he was seconds away from them rubbing noses and Ro made it and screamed," STOP!" Everyone looked at him and when Angel looked her eyes lit up in joy and she ran to him and hugged him and said," Ohh Roo your actually alive how can this be everyone said you were dead?"

Ro said," Because I talked to the gods and they let me be reborn but I have to reunite the Bloods and Fallen."

Angel said," So its true you are Fallen?"

Ro said," I am im both Fallen and Blood my ancestors Sizor and Cizor are the leaders of both and the reason the Fallen fell."

Angel said," I don't care im just glad your back I love you."

Ro said," I love yo-" He was cut off by Spark saying," Get away from my daughter you mutt you cant love her and she cant love you!"

Angel said," Father we love each other and nobody can stand in its way, to let you and everyone else know we are together and we already MATED!" Everyones eyes shot open and Spark looked at Ro and started growling and swiped at him and Ro shut his eyes expecting pain but opened his eyes not feeling to realize a shadowy figured wolf stopped the attack.

**Who is this wolf? Why did he save Ro? Why do I ask questions when people don't answer or think about it -_- lol.. well hope you enjoyed please R&R.**

**-Lil Ro out Peace **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well last chapter was a cliff hanger and I did answer Lonely Alphas question.. it was ch 8 when she stayed the night the part I fast forwarded because I want ppl to enjoy the story but not that much lol. Well lets get to ch 10.. oh by the way ill bring this story into the Bloods sorry for saying it wouldn't I will because I want it to follow story line..**

The wolf that stopped the attack pushed Spark down and turned around to Ro said," Hello Ro.. my name is Shade.. a member of the Shadow pack.. and it has come to our attention that you are a descendant of Cizor a former leader of the Fallen and Bloods, and you are to reunite them.. I wish you luck on that but I was here to stop you. For if you reunite them it will bring harm to the packs."

Ro said," what do you mean.. harm?"

Shade said," This I cannot say but it will be dier."

Angel said," Will it kill Ro?"

Shade nodded and Angel said," Well if he dies, I die."

Ro said," No.. I will protect you till I cant anymore."

Angel said," I love you Ro."

Ro said," I love you too " then they rubbed noses and Shade said," Ro you have to reunited them no matter what I say."

Ro said," Why do you say that?"

Shade said," Because I know the deal that you made with GoLD and if you don't fulfill it your life will be taken once more."

Angel grabbed Ro and said," No nobody will take him from me!"

Ro said," You couldn't stop a god… but anyway since everyone is looking at us right now I guess it's a better time then any to ask…."

Angel said," Ask what?"

Ro said," Angel,, Kaitlynn…. Will you marry me?"

Angel's face lit up and her smile was as big as it ever was and said," YES!"

Angel jumped on Ro knocking him on his back and rubbed noses with him for 3 minutes. Spark said," You cant marry!"

Rose said," Ro you must prove that you love her to be with her."

Ro said," You can strip me of my alpha ranks, ill do your hunts and work for you forever if I could marry Angel."

Angel said," No ro you worked so hard for being an alpha."

Ro said," No id do anything for you."

Rose said," Then you have my blessing.. seeing that you would give anything for our Angel, also you don't have to give anything up was just seeing if you would."

Spark said," If Rose said yes.. then I guess im fine with it."

Angel was so excited as was Ro. Everyone congratulated them. Ro's friend told him he was lucky to have such a beautiful mate. Angel's friends told her how handsome he was and how perfect he was for her. Shade stayed in the pack for a long time. Ro hung out with Angel and her friends to get to know them better and let them know him better. The day of their wedding rolled around fast.

THE DAY OF THE WEDDING

Angel and Ro were with their friends getting ready.. Ro with Slim, Drizzy, Blade, and his new friend Devan helped him get ready. Slim said," Ro your looking very good for her today."

Blade said," Yea shes really lucky."

Devan said," No shes not lucky she got him herself and even though hes stupid sometimes.. he'll make her the happiest wolf in the world."

Ro said," Thanks guys."

IN ANGELS DEN

Shock, Sparkle, and Savage helped Angel get ready. Shock said," Angel you look so beautiful."

Angel said," Aw thank you, I hope Ro thinks so."

Sparkle said," Oh he'll be drooling, we know him too." They all starting laughing.

Angel said," Yea thatd be very funny to see again."

Shock said," Girl he really loves you and your lucky to have one of the best guys in the pack."

Sparkle said," Yea just once you get married don't forget us."

Angel said," Oh don't worry I wont."

The howls started to signal the start of the wedding everyone left to go to the wedding area. Ro walked up first and stood at the end looking dashing. Then Angel started to walk down the walkway to Ro. Ro looked at her and his mouth dropped and eyes widened from the beauty he was seeing. When she made it to him she said," Well looks like someone likes what they see?" then she laughed a bit and smiled. Ro nodded and smiled. Then the instructor started.

Instructor: We are gathered here today to bring together this lovely couple together, in holy matrimony to love, and protect each other through sickness and through health, through the bad and the good.. do you Ro take Angel to be your loftily wedded wife?" Ro said," I do." The instructor continued," And do you Angel take Ro to be your loving caring husband?" Angel said," I do." The instructor continued," Then I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may now kiss the bride." Ro smiled and leaned in and Ro and Angel rubbed noses. They were now mated for life. Angel looked at Ro after the kiss and said," Ro.. I love you."

Ro said," I love you too."

Then they left the wedding grounds and Ro and Angel lived together in Ro's den since he was still a alpha. The day went by fast and night came around. Ro said," Well now that were together you live here now."

Angel said," Yes I do… and Ro I have a question."

Ro said," Yes sweety?"

Angel said," Did you ever want pups?"

Ro said," Of course I do but are you asking to have them now?"

Angel said," Well now that were married I was thinking about it yes."

Ro said," I don't know id have to think about it.. but don't get me wrong, I want to have pups with you.. just I don't know if we should have them now besides mating season is about 4 weeks away.

Angel said," Well we already broke the alpha and omega rule whats another rule going to effect?"

Ro said," I don't know ill have to sleep on it."

Angel said," Of course lets go to sleep."

**Well theres no cliffhanger just something to think about I guess.. but please tell me how im doing and please feel free to ask any questions. **

**Lil Ro out Peace**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for being two days late … Sunday was my grandmaws birthday.. shes 77 now and we were throwing her a party so im sorry but ill get to this chapter.**

Ro woke up before Angel like usual and was staring at her thinking about what she said before they went to sleep.. racing through his mind over and over… 'pups, pups, pups' that's all he was thinking now.. he wanted pups but not just yet. While he was thinking of this she woke up and Ro was dazing off in space. Angel said," Ro watcha looking at."

Ro shook his head and said," Oh nothing just thinking is all."

Angel said," about?"

Ro said," Don't wana talk about it right now."

Angel said," Okay then."

Ro said," Now sweety.. I got alpha duties.. ill be back later okay?"

Angel said with a sad face," okay.. please hurry im going to miss you."

Ro said," Ill miss you too.. bye baby." Ro licked Angels cheek and ran off to his alpha dutys"

After Ro left Angel left to go see her friends. While on her way to Shocks den she ran into Shade and he said," Angel.. just the wolf I wanted to see"

Angel said," You wanted to see me?"

Shade said," Yes, strange I know but I need to talk to you about Ro."

Angel said," What about him?"

Shade said," Well the Blood Pack recruiter will be coming here today sometime and Ro was one of the wolves choosen to join them. "

Angel said," Well that's great when do we leave?"

Shade said," That's the problem.. you wernt choosen."

Angel said," But were mates… they cant just stop that."

Shade said," Yea they can… they've done it all the time."

Angel said," No.. no they cant just take him.. I wont let them."

Shade said," He chooses to leave you and join.. or keep or and not join."

Angel said," Ill talk to him.. I don't want him to go and leave me but its his dream.. and destiny I cant stop that."

Shade said," Maybe he can convince them."

They both walked separate ways and then later that day Ro returned to his den to see Angel still in there. He walked up to her and licked her nose and noticed something was wrong so he asked," Hey sweety… whats wrong?"

Angel said," The Blood recruiter is coming to recruit you and only you not me, so I cant come with you."

Ro said," Then im not going without you."

Angel said," No.. you have to don't not go because of me."

Ro said," You're the love of my life, the reason im alive right now, the girl of my dreams… I would never leave you."

Angel said," I know Ro but you have to, you've always wanted this."

Ro said," I guess you don't understand.. im not going. Im going to stay with you or they will take us all."

Angel said," Well their not guna take us - did you say all?"

Ro said," Yes I did."

Angel said," Whos all?"

Ro said," Our conversation last night… I decided I want to have pups with you.. tonight."

Angel started to smile and said," You-you want pups now?"

Ro said," yes I do.. I don't know why I said no… I was stupid.. I want to have a family, always wanted to have a family with you."

Angel said," Rooooo I love you."

Ro said," I love you too… now they will take us all or they don't get me."

Angel said," I guess they have no choice."

Ro and Angel started to rub noses and led to a little more then that and before anything major could happen the pack leader howled and everyone came to the meeting location. The pack leader said," Wolfs today we are welcomed with Slayer here a proud member of the Bloods pack and has come to recruit the next Bloods… Mr. Slayer ill get out of your way."

Slayer said," Thank you.. now I need these wolves to approach me… Slim… Drizzy…. Devan… Savage… Carnage.. Blade…. Shock…. Sparkle…. And Ro."

All wolves approached him and bowed. Ro said," Mr. Slayer I cant leave my mate.. shes pregnant (lieing because shes not pregnant.. yet) and I cant leave my pups can they please come to the Blood Pack with us… Please I beg you."

Slayer looked at Ro and said," Ro is it?... I cant just give you special privileges but because of who you are.. I will grant this."

Ro said," Because of who I am?... what do you mean?"

Slayer said," Oh yea you don't know…. You will find out soon enough… don't worry about it… I NEED ALL YOU CHOOSEN WOLVES TO GET EVERYTHING YOU NEED AND MEET BACK HERE."

All wolves nodded. Ro walked to Angel and everyone crowded around and Ro said," What did he mean by who I am?" Everyone said," I don't know." Ro just started walking away with Angel and said," Well I got us all in."

Angel said," I can see that.. but I wana know who you are."

Ro said," Me 2 sweetheart.. me 2."

All the wolves got what they needed and met back where they were choosen in the meeting area and Slayer was there and said," Okay now that everyone is here, all of you put your front right paw on this log." They all did as told and Slayer took his claw and cut a ring around each of their front left legs and said," This is the symbol of the Bloods.. you give blood to be a Blood.. simple enough… now we go to the Blood pack territory. After the initiation they set off towards the Bloods territory and it took about a day and a half to make it there. Once they got there Slayer looked at the highest den and howled and said," Sir we have the new comers and Ro brought his mate because shes pregnant and he couldn't leave her and the pups." The leader of the Bloods said," Of course that's acceptable but Ro… did you figure out who you were in the Bloods?"

Ro said," No I don't know what that was ment to mean."

The leader said," This will clear it up… Ro.. its me.. Scar, Your father."

**Wow didn't see that coming did you? Well please tell me how I did.**

-**Lil Ro out Peace**


End file.
